


//Silence//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline has been changed in this one shot. Originally, it only took Ichigo and his friends maybe a week or less to rescue Rukia. In this one shot, it took years. </p><p>And to all those people who hate the silence and need to be around others constantly, this is for you. Hope it freaks you out. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Silence//

 

_Silence_

     It was overwhelming, closing in on her from all sides as she continued to struggle in vain. Her cries of agony were cut off as she gasped into nothingness. Her mouth could no longer form words, the mind not being able to communicate with it anymore. The numbess began to spread, taking over every part of her body, eclipsing her completely, until she could no longer see herself.

_Silence_

     She wondered when the light would begin to twist, to take her eyes.Would her mind shortly follow, or would it be the only thing left, so that she could fully feel and understand as she went to her eternal resting place? A body collapsed into the hard floor, convulsing with tears and sweat. They mingled together and ran down the body, as it lay there, twitching in endless madness.

_Silence_

     Loneliness, abandoment, betrayal. They had all led to this, this creature of screaming torture and hate. Fear was like a black snake, coiling around a heart and constricting until it exploded into pain and insanity. Humans needed interaction, needed others, it was how they evolved. To go without companionship was like to go without air. It would slowly kill you, burning you from the inside out.

_Silence_

     No longer able to take it, Rukia's vision disappeared, the information not being processed as her mind ate itself from the inside out, as the silence took over and controlled her mind like it had her body, leaving her an empty husk of flashing memories and sensations. A sudden stab in her chest, and her heart finally gave in, giving up the fight. Why keep pumping when the mind kept telling the heart to die, give in, to stop resisting, so as to end this reign of pain?

_Silence_

    When they found her body on the day she was to be executed, the story spread like venom, paralzying everyone with fear and pain and guilt. Especially when it was found out that Rukia had not been at fault, that her friends were too late, that being kept in complete solitude for years could destroy even the strongest of beings.

    Silence is sinister, deadly, it sneaks up on you like a black, blood filled mist.

_No one can escape it's grasp._

　

　


End file.
